This invention relates to the sealing of containers so that a subsequent opening can be easily detected. It relates especially to the resealing of containers already opened so that a second opening can be easily noticed.
The term security seal is used in this application to mean an article that protects the closure of a container so that any subsequent normal opening of the container is made obvious.
There are a number of security seals in common use that work in a variety of ways to make it evident when a container has been opened. As examples, there are: for bottles, spun aluminum screw caps, where a perforated section is broken on unscrewing; for jars, plastic shrink-wrap bands to be cut to release the top; for fiber and metal drums, lead-sealed wires which are clipped to release the locking mechanism. While these known seals are generally satisfactory, they require special equipment to apply and they do not lend themselves well to the resealing of already opened containers.
The need to reseal containers frequently arises, e.g. to protect the contents between time of sampling by Quality Control and time of release for use. Consequently, there is a need for a security seal that is easily applied, requires no special equipment to put on or to take off, and is of low cost. The object of this invention is to provide such a seal, especially one useful for resealing opened containers.